kingdom_keymasters_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Terra
Terra (テラ, Tera) is one of the apprentices from Master Eraqus who trains him alongside his friends Aqua and Ventus to become masters of the Keyblade weapon. When Master Xehanort disappears, Terra is sent to find him and also tame the growing darkness within himself. Terra, along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, is a Keyblade apprentice, and it is his dream to reach the rank of Master. His name means "Earth" in Latin, in Italian, in Portuguese and in Catalan, similar to Riku's name in Japanese meaning "land". Terra chooses Riku as his successor, making Riku destined to wield the Keyblade in the future. The official Japanese website refers to Terra as the "Vast Earth Protecting Bonds" (絆守る大地, Kizuna Mamoru Daichi). "You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." :—Terra to Tails upon their first meeting. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jason Dohring (English), Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A young man in training to become a Keyblade Master. He and his fellow pupils Aqua and Ventus share a healthy rivalry and strong bond of friendship. Though he is aware of the darkness in his heart, Terra refuses to accept it--and Master Xehanort's suggestions that it might be controlled have only deepened his quandary. Appearance Terra is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his obi. He wears a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Like Ven, Terra wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. Terra's armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ven and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with Aqua, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. By touching the armor piece on his arm, Terra will become fully clad in armor. When in his suit, Terra is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. His armor is now slimmer, the colors on the armor are much brighter, and the cape is omitted. The dark brown is now shown to be black, as is the visor of his helmet. * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Terra's calm and cool exterior hides a heart that would fight for his friends. However, Terra struggles to keep himself on the right path, and is constantly tempted by the power of darkness, similarly to Riku. Oblivious to the fact that Master Xehanort is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he begins to doubt those closest to him, and only recognizes his mistakes after the fact. While not gullible, Terra can be overly trusting, which most villains use to their advantage, leading to several of his misadventures. His experiences with darkness bring a negative vibe to him, but Terra holds his bond with Ventus and Aqua in high esteem, willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, and wishing to help them long after his possession. This is seen with both the new Xehanort and the Lingering Will, both instances of Terra's faded consciousness acting on Ventus's and Aqua's behalf. He also holds Master Eraqus in high regard, viewing him as a surrogate father, which he proclaims to Xehanort. After destroying Master Eraqus in order to save Ventus, Terra mourns his loss greatly and sheds tears for his Master. Relationships Friends/Allies * Aqua * Ventus Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Terra summons his Keyblade in a very unique way. The weapon is summoned like data, the numbers then replaced by small cubes. Terra is also the most powerful of the trio in terms of the damage aspect. He uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. His affinity for Earth lets him use the powerful Quake and Meteor spells. In addition, he also makes use of dark powers such as the Dark Firaga spell used later in the series by Riku's Dark Mode, the Dark Volley Shotlock, and the Chaos Blade attack. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Terra's exclusive Keyblades are primarily based on the earth element, referencing the Latin meaning of his name, and the darkness element, showing his affinity with the darkness. The Earthshaker and the Darkgnaw can be seen as his weaker Keyblades, while the Ends of the Earth and the Chaos Ripper can be seen as an upgraded version of each Keyblade, respectively. His exclusive Keyblades are also focused primarily in strength, prominently shown by how the Chaos Ripper has the greatest attack bonus in the entire game. He also used to train using his Wooden Keyblade, which he passed down to Ventus later. His versions of common Keyblades are longer compared to Ventus's and Aqua's. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Master Xehanort * Xehanort * Ansem * Xemnas * Lingering Will * Riku * Terra-Xehanort External links * Terra Wikipedia * Terra Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Keyblade Wielders